Minako Yamano
was a student at Eitoku Academy. She and her best friends, Yuriko Asai and Erika Ayuhara, formed the group informally known as the Lilies. They often bullied Tsukushi Makino during their high school years. After graduation, Minako and her friends transferred to Eitoku's university. Biography High school Minako enrolled at Eitoku Academy, possibly during high school. She was in the same class as her best friends, Yuriko Asai and Erika Ayuhara. Tsukushi Makino was also in her class though they never interacted with her.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Bullying Tsukushi and Rui]] Minako and her friends became jealous of Tsukushi after she started receiving attention from the F4. They wrote "Tsukushi Makino - only girl in her school who had two abortions" on their classroom's blackboard. The girls later wiped away the words, pretending to be sympathetic towards Tsukushi. They then invited her to a party. There they made fun of her casual clothes and treated her rudely, eventually revealing that they wrote the rumor. The girl's attention was taken away by a man. Later, they had assumed that Tsukushi had left. However, she had stayed and got her revenge by embarrassing Yuriko. She then called them all "parasites" before leaving. The next day, the girls spied on her talking to Rui Hanazawa. Afterwards, they told her about Shizuka Todo and began making fun of her. Tsukasa Domyoji suddenly showed up and yelled at them to leave her alone.Chapter 6, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, the whole school began bullying Tsukushi again after her friend Kazuya Aoike had received a red card. The girls found their hiding place and started shouting their location to the other bullies. Minako then said "We're going to enjoy watching the chase."Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers A couple weeks later during summer break, they went with the F4 to Atami on Tsukasa's yacht. The girls were irritated when they arrived on the beach and saw Tsukushi, and even more so when Shizuka invited her to that night's party. Shizuka called them "rude" when they spoke out.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers The next morning, they learned that Tsukushi had kissed Tsukasa during the party. The girls were disgusted by this and heavily criticized her with Erika calling her desperate.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers That night, Minako and her friends were among the students invited by Tsukasa to his cuttlefish cookout.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Once the fall term began, Minako and the others bragged to their class about going on vacation with the F4. The three blatantly lied about the details, making it seem like the F4 paid them special attention. After overhearing Tsukasa saying Tsukushi liked him, Yuriko decided to show him the video of Tsukushi and Rui which they took during the Atami trip. He broke the camera out of anger.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Yuriko spouted off more lies about Tsukushi to Tsukasa, before putting her hand on his arm. He then slapped her, causing her to fall to the ground. Minako and Erika quickly went to her side, calling her name.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers Several days later, it was believed that Tsukushi and Tsukasa had begun dating. Minako and her friends pretended to be happy for her, much like their other classmates. The three actually could barely hide the look of irritation on their faces.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Canada trip Several weeks later, Tsubaki Domyoji walked into the school. Minako and her friends, admirers of her, were disgusted with Tsukushi for not being familiar with her exploits. They were surprised to find that Tsukushi actually knew Tsubaki personally.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Later, a basketball match was decided to determine Tsukushi and Rui's expulsion from Eitoku. Minako, her friends, and Sakurako Sanjo acted as cheerleaders for Tsukasa's side.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Nothing came of the match, since Tsukasa called it off at the last second.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers Several weeks later, the three girls were annoyed to learn that Tsukushi was representing Eitoku's second-year class at Teen of Japan. Instead of retaliating, she greeted their insults with "Good morning, ladies." Minako commented "I hear Tsubaki's been training her." She and Erika then had to restrain Yuriko from going after Tsukushi.Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers On Christmas Eve, the three girls went to watch Teen of Japan together. They were still annoyed by Tsukushi being a contestant, predicting that she would not last long.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers She passed the first round, which provoked Yuriko. Minako calmed her down by assuring her that Tsukushi could not pass the knowledge category. She added "I can't wait to see how she flames out in that one."Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers The three then cheered during the second round, when Tsukushi appeared to be losing. They were probably irritated when she ended up being a finalist.Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers The day after Christmas, the girls were at a cafe where they overheard Tsukushi speaking to her friend. She talked about borrowing a million yen from Tsukasa as well as a trip to Canada with the F4. Minako looked to Yuriko and said "Did you heart what they said?" They later booked a flight to Canada.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Minako resembled Yuriko in that they had similar facial features, height, and body shape. She was slightly taller than Yuriko. Much like her friends, she put a lot of effort into her appearance. Her hair was usually styled in ringlet type curls, along with a thick headband. She only occasionally wore it up. Minako's favorite brand of clothing was Chanel as she often styled herself head-to-toe in the brand. Personality and traits Like her friends, Minako was greedy who pursued men only for their money. Her goal was to marry a rich man, particularly aiming to get one of the F4. She desired their status since she would be a president's wife no matter which she married. Minako looked down on others of a lower financial status, including Tsukushi. She and her friends bullied Tsukushi out of jealousy since she was close to the F4. The girls occasionally had to be nice to her, though they tried to ignore her for the most part. Behind the scenes *Minako first appears in chapter five of Boys Over Flowers. as Minako (yellow)]] *She is portrayed by Norika Fujiwara in the film, Hana Yori Dango (1995). A then unknown, Fujiwara would go on to have a successful career as a model and actress. In the film, Minako's role is the same as her manga counterpart. She and her friends, Yuriko and Sakurako, first pretend to befriend Tsukushi and then bully her. Later on, Minako joins the excitement when the Eitoku students think Tsukushi and Tsukasa are dating. *Nami Sato voiced Minako in the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime (1996) and the film. Minako appeared regularly throughout the anime. as Minako (blue)]] *Emiko Matsuoka plays Minako in Hana Yori Dango (2005).http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese) Minako with Yuriko and Erika bully Tsukushi after she receives a red card. They are jealous of the attention she receives from the F4. In the sequel Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007),http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanadan2/cast/ (Japanese) they still dislike Tsukushi, but they treat her more civilly. The girls even congratulate her about her engagement to Tsukasa in the finale. In Hana Yori Dango Final (2008), Minako and Erika attend Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's wedding. *A version of Minako, renamed Lee Mi-sook, is portrayed by Min Young-won in Boys Over Flowers (2009). Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Lilies members Category:Tokyo residents